The present invention relates to a toner printing machine comprising an image forming device forming a toner image on a workpiece, and a heating member from which a heat energy is transmitted to the toner image to be fixed to the workpiece.
In a toner printing machine disclosed by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/768,330 filed Dec. 17, 1996, a workpiece is moved intermittently in a workpiece transfer direction, and a toner image formation proceeds in a direction perpendicular to the workpiece transfer direction when the workpiece is stationary, so that a toner image is formed intermittently on the workpiece in the workpiece transfer direction. The toner image formed on the workpiece is fixed to the workpiece by being heated and pressed against the workpiece by a roller contacting the toner image.